Package labeling for warehouse and distribution application operations for products (e.g., packages, envelopes, and/or other types of ‘shipping items’) may require technique(s) for applying multiple shipping documents, such as labels. Labels may generally include shipping item identification, packing lists, return shipping labels, invoices, etc. Some current methods for providing a label for shipping items may include providing documentation inside shipping items or providing documentation in packing list pouches and/or envelopes, which are attached to the shipping items. Notably, utilizing packing list pouches or envelopes requires manually filing the pouches and/or envelopes with the documentation and then attaching the pouches and/or envelopes to the shipping items. Care must be taken to ensure that the labels and packing list pouches and/or envelopes do not interfere with each other. To date, there have been solutions to provide this information to outsides of shipping items. For example, one solution includes combining the labels with the packing lists by either printing the packing list information on opposite sides of the labels or utilizing a dual printing system. Alternatively, for example, labels may be printed and applied over the packing list labels with patterned adhesive. However, these conventional solutions do not meet most consumers' labeling needs.
Accordingly, a need exists for devices, systems, and methods for automatically printing and applying labels to products. In particular, a need exists for devices, systems, and related methods for automatically printing and applying dynamic sub-labels and cover labels capable of being stacked on top of one another and still being easily removable from one another.